


Four New Messages

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She remembered how they shared the rich creamy chocolate cake and finally confirmed her suspicion, that Mulder had a secret sweet tooth for dark chocolate.





	Four New Messages

Scully couldn’t sleep. After twenty minutes of tossing and turning, she gave up and climbed out of the bed to find a way to calm her nerves.  
She remembered how they shared the rich creamy chocolate cake and finally confirmed her suspicion, that Mulder had a secret sweet tooth for dark chocolate. That gave her an idea for something to do with her hands to take her mind off the giddy excitement.  
Chocolate chip cookies. It was some time since she last backed them, but despite the years that passed the recipe was still clear in her mind and brought only good memories she associated with family time. Memories of making them with her mother for the first time, with Missy for Charlie when he was sick and grumpy all the time, for dad for father’s day, and she was happy to add tonight, labeled for Mulder for his birthday.  
By some kind of miracle or fate she had all the ingredients at hand, the chocolate drops left from her last bad case of PMS, butter, flour, vanilla, eggs, all there. So she put an apron over her purple silk pj’s and started measuring and mixing, humming quietly under her breath a song that played at the restaurant when they were having desert. The phone rang and she let it go to voicemail, quite sure who could be calling this late.  
_“Scully, it’s me, I know you’re home but don’t pick up, okay?”_ she heard him take a steadying breath and could almost see his eyes close to gather his thoughts _“Were you serious before? Because if you’re having second thoughts right now please stop. I know we can make it work. I promise I’ll behave when we’re out of town, and at the office, let me prove“_ BEEP  
The machine stopped and she smiled to herself quite sure he’ll call right back. She expected that Mulder might have a little trouble accepting her feelings as true and freely given, his self-doubt took the best of him when it came to good things happening to them.  
Sure enough, a few seconds later the phone rang again. Scully kept mixing the batter, blowing away a persistent lock of hair that kept falling over her eyes, her hands sticky from eggs.  
_“...leave a message”_  
_“I hope you’re sleeping tight and I’m not waking you with this, if I did, I’m sorry, but I had to tell you that this, you and me, I don’t think I ever wanted anything so much in my entire life. We keep chasing mysteries, but all this time”_ BEEP  
His 15 seconds were up. Looking at the clock, she assumed he probably just got home, and had to be as restless as she was. She could see him growing frustrated with his phone, speed-dialing her number again, rethinking his chioce of words.  
_“You reached...”_  
“Knew it” she giggled shaking her head, adding dark chocolate drops to the mix and stirring them in, cautiously.  
_“Scully, why did we wait so long? Can we not wait a day longer? We both lost so much, and now I think that the truth we seek won’t bring us joy, just more pain, and we had so much of that al...”_ BEEP  
Scully stopped mid-stir and looked at the phone, wondering if he was ready to let go or would he call again and if he does, should she pick up?  
The phone rang, once, twice, three times, she still couldn’t decide. The greeting played again  
_“...leave a message”_  
_“What I’m trying to say is that I love you Scully”_ his voice was gentle and warm, finally at peace with his thoughts _“good night”_  
She stood rooted to the spot for a long moment, not exactly surprised, because he said this before, but finally hearing the words and taking them to heart, where they always belonged.  
The oven pinged ready and hot, and she remembered the bowl of batter in her hands. Stirring it a few times more, she spooned large blobs of dark sticky liquid to a cookie sheet she laid out earlier. It wasn’t a large batch, a little over a dozen cookies, now ready to be put inside. She set the timer for 20 minutes and sat at the table, sipping camomile tea with a sense of job well done.  
The cookies backed, their aroma filling the house, making it feel like home, ready to be filled with love for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully’s October Fic Fest  
> Follow up to “What’s A Date?’


End file.
